Proyecto Azkaban
by Eishel Panakos
Summary: Las malas decisiones del Ministerio y el resentimiento que persiste en la sociedad mágica tras la guerra, motivan a Hermione Granger a promover iniciativas para luchar, luchar por un mundo justo.
1. La quinta negativa

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos.

 **Summary** : Las malas decisiones del Ministerio y el resentimiento que persiste en la sociedad mágica tras la guerra, motivan a Hermione Granger a promover iniciativas para luchar, luchar por un mundo justo.

* * *

 **Proyecto Azkaban**

 **Capítulo uno:**

La quinta negativa.

" _Sentarme a ver pasar el mundo frente a mis ojos... nunca fue una opción"_

 **.**

Hermione tamborileaba de forma rítmica y repetitiva los dedos sobre el escritorio. Era una mala manía que le ayudaba a concentrarse, aunque resultara irritante para la mayoría de sus amigos.

Sus vivaces ojos, viajaban de los documentos apilados en la esquina del escritorio, a las maltrechas hojas del periódico _El Profeta,_ que habían sufrido las consecuencias de su frustración. Las noticias de aquel día, eran semejantes a las que venían repitiéndose desde el último año y medio.

La portada de aquella edición de noviembre rezaba:

 _'La purga continua en la sociedad mágica'_

También aparecía una fotografía de un chico más o menos de su edad a la salida de Azkaban. A pesar de su desmejorado aspecto, Hermione lo identificó rápidamente como Marcus Flint: sangre pura y seguidor de Voldemort. Y lo confirmó, cuando leyó su nombre escrito más abajo.

 _'...Hace diez días que Marcus Flint salió de Azkaban. El pasado sábado fue encontrado, inconsciente y con heridas de gravedad por todo el abdomen, a un kilómetro de su mansión. Las autoridades apuntan a un ajuste de cuentas por su pasado como Mortífago...'_

Hermione dejó de leer, siempre era la misma historia. Estaba hastiada de todo y todos.

Miró de nuevo a la pila de documentos y después, al reloj de su muñeca. Ya casi era la hora. Tomó el termo con café y dos tazas, el Ministro amaba el café muggle, y aunque ella nunca fue de las que obsequiaban con cumplidos y regalos por un fin, estaba tan desesperada porque Kingsley apoyara sus proyectos que estaba usando la artillería pesada.

También, tomó los documentos que estaban apilados y sopló un par de veces quitándoles el polvo. Luego, recortó con un toque de varita el artículo de Marcus Flint y lo guardó en su carpeta correspondiente. Era lo que llevaba haciendo todos esos meses, recopilar información.

Sin ningún fruto, para su frustración.

– Puedes conseguirlo – Susurró para sí, saliendo con paso decidido de su despacho.

 _Tenía_ que volver a intentarlo.

Sabía de sobra lo que él respondería. Pero ella era tenaz y fiel a sus convicciones. Estaba haciendo lo correcto.

 _Debía_ volver a intentarlo.

Otra vez.

Una vez más.

Tan sólo un largo pasillo separaba su puerta de la del Ministro de Mágia. Con la barbilla bien alta y seguridad en sus pasos, atravesó de varias zancadas el primer trecho del camino. Paró a pocos pasos del despacho de Kisgsley, al percatarse de que el suelo estaba bastante resbaladizo. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que incluso había pasado por alto la presencia de un mago con túnica naranja y un localizador en su tobillo izquierdo, estaba de rodillas frotando con un trapo el suelo con suma violencia, mientras mascullaba insultos entre dientes.

– Perdón. No me di cuenta que estaba mojado – Se disculpó Hermione, viendo la marca de sus zapatos por todo el camino recorrido.

El joven levantó la cabeza de sus quehaceres al escucharle, anclando sus ojos color carbón en la bruja. Hermione le devolvió la mirada un poco incomoda, al percibir un rastro de vergüenza y humillación en las angulosas facciones del chico.

Esta era otra de las medidas implantadas por el Ministerio. Todo aquel que hubiese tenido relación con el lado oscuro y tras una sentencia en Azkaban, tenía prohibido utilizar la magia durante un tiempo, según el sujeto variaban los años, y obligados a realizar trabajos forzosos para la nueva comunidad mágica.

Lo humillante del asunto, era que siempre les hacían ocupar trabajos que con anterioridad, habían sido llevados a cabo mediante magia. Y además, vestir con túnicas naranjas, para que todo el mundo supiera que eran ex convictos.

Por lo que Hermione no tuvo la menor duda, de que aquel mago era un sangre pura y ex Mortífago. Ignorando la nueva ley implantada en el Mundo Mágico, que dictaba la prohibición de ayudar, con o sin magia, a los magos y brujas que se encontraran realizando trabajos forzosos, Hermione sacó su varita y con un movimiento sutil de la muñeca, limpió las huellas de sus zapatos y secó el camino que le quedaba por caminar, para luego retomar su marcha más convencida que antes de que todo aquello debía acabar.

El mago no despegó la mirada de ella hasta que se adentró en el despacho de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

– Oh, ya está aquí – Hizo un amago de sonrisa observándola desde su asiente – Primer lunes del mes y misma hora, igual que los anteriores cuatro meses. Se está volviendo muy predecible, Señorita Granger.

Agitó el termo muggle frente al rostro del mago, provocando que los ojos del Ministro brillaran en reconocimiento.

– No tanto. Hoy le traje café – Comentó mientras lo servía en las tazas.

– ¿Y a qué debo su invitación? – Cuestionó por educación. Él sabía perfectamente el porqué Hermione Granger estaba aquel lunes en su despacho.

– Pensé que con una taza de humeante café, la conversación fluiría mejor – Comenzó tamborileando los dedos sobre la superficie de su taza – ¿Ha leído hoy _El Profeta_ , Señor?

Tan pronto como escuchó la pregunta, su sonrisa se desvaneció. Suspiró con pesadez.

– Sabe que sí. Todas las mañanas es lo primero que hago, Señorita Granger. Es mi deber esta informado de los medios de comunicación – Respondió sin ahondar más en el tema.

– Bien. Entonces habrá leído lo que ocurrió con Marcus Flint – Afirmó Hermione mirándole sin pestañear.

– Señorita Granger, ya hemos hablado de esto. No puedo hacer nada.

– Pero Señor, si que puede. Es lo que intento hacerle ver desde hace cuatro meses. Si leyera los proyectos que he preparado, lo entendería – Aseguró esparciendo por la superficie del escritorio las numerosas carpetas.

Kingsley se acomodó en su asiento y le miró fijamente.

– ¿Qué es lo que busca con todo esto?

– Un mundo justo – Respondió con fuerza.

La bruja observó como el hombre apretaba el puente de su nariz con fuerza, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

– Ha conseguido que las brujas y magos de ascendencia muggles, sean respetados en el Mundo Mágico y que puedan optar a ocupar puestos que antes eran inimaginables, como en el Ministerio – Moduló con paciencia Kingsley – Tú eres una prueba de ello Hermione – Dijo llamándola por su nombre, como si fuera un padre intentando entrar en razón a su hija desobediente.

– Lo sé.

– Llevó a cabo la plataforma PEDDO, beneficiando así la situación de los elfos domésticos – Continuó el Ministro enumerando sus logros.

– Sí, también lo sé – Habló moviendo el pie con impaciencia.

– Ha regularizado la situación de los hombres lobos, entre otras muchas buenas acciones a pesar de su corta edad y poco tiempo trabajando en el Ministerio. ¿No está satisfecha? – Cuestionó el mago con firmeza.

Exhaló con fuerza antes de hablar.

– Estoy satisfecha, muy satisfecha con todo lo que logré. Jamás dude de eso, Señor – Reiteró Hermione sonsteniéndole la mirada – Pero usted sabe que aún hay muchas cosas que implementar.

– Estamos poniendo todo nuestro empeño en mejorar la situación del Mundo Mágico – Manifestó.

– ¡No es suficiente! – Subrayó la bruja – Siempre confió en mi buen juicio. Me nombró su asesora personal tras la guerra. Tan sólo un voto de confianza, le aseguró que valdrá la pena – Presionó.

Hermione se encontraba en uno de los puestos de mayor relevancia dentro de la jerarquía del Ministerio. Era la asesora personal del Ministro de Magia, además de ser el enlace con el Primer Ministro Muggle, debido a su procedencia muggle e inteligencia, el puesto era el idóneo para ella, y Kingsley lo supo desde el momento en el que lo nombraron Ministro.

– Y lo sigo haciendo, Señorita Granger. Pero la gente se me echará encima si le permito llevar a cabo esos proyectos – Confesó señalando las carpetas.

– Puede que al principio cree revuelo, pero a largo plazo todo se normalizará y cuando miré atrás, verá que hizo lo correcto – Garantizó – Deme una oportunidad, se que puedo lograrlo.

Kigsley permaneció unos segundos en silencio. Hermione cruzo los dedos bajo el escritorio. Pero tal y como era de esperar, rechazó su propuesta.

Otra vez.

– No estoy convencido de que esto sea lo mejor – Murmuró.

– El Ministerio es el órgano mas importante del Mundo Mágico. Y usted como Ministro y yo como su asesora, nos debemos a nuestros ciudadanos. _A todos_ – Hizo hincapié – Tan sólo estamos favoreciendo a una parte de la sociedad.

– La mas vulnerable – Aseguró el Ministro cruzandose de brazos.

Su ceño se frunció y chasqueó la lengua.

– No. Fue las más vulnerable antes de la guerra. Y estoy orgullosa de haber luchado por mejorar las condiciones de ellos, como usted mismo citó: yo misma soy hija de muggles. Pero no puede estar tan ciego y fingir no darse cuenta que el odio está volviendo a sembrarse en la comunidad mágica – Manifestó con ímpetu.

– No puede controlar las emociones de las personas. Usted más que nadie, debería entender a esas personas que perdieron tanto durante la guerra – Rebatió.

– ¡Sí!, lo entiendo perfectamente, pero eso no es justificación para que hieran y dejen medio muerto a un ser humano en la calle. Desde el propio Ministerio, estamos avivando la llama para que el resentimiento fluya y paguen justos por pecadores – Dijo la bruja antes de señalar con un dedo a la puerta del despacho – Mire sino al chico que hay ahí fuera limpiando el suelo.

Hermione se levantó de golpe, casi dejó caer el café sobre sus piernas.

– Necesitamos unas bases sólidas y justas para todos. Formamos parte de una misma sociedad. Tenemos que aprender a convivir. No puede haber magos y brujas que paguen simplemente por llevar el apellido equivocado. Es injusto – Proclamó indignada – Los Greengrass. No participaron en la guerra, se mantuvieron al margen. Y Daphne Greengrass fue agredida en el Callejón Diagon y vive desde entonces encerrada en su habitación por miedo a que vuelva a ocurrir. Todo por que su familia pertenece a un largo linaje de sangre pura, ¿es justificación suficiente? – Cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

– No, por supuesto, pero...

– Los huérfanos de guerra: marginados, abandonos por todos, sin derecho a prosperar en la vida. ¿Cree que merecen el odio de la sociedad mágica, tan sólo porque algún familiar decidió vincularse a Voldemort? – Escupió enfadada – Siento nauseas en el estómago de sólo imaginármelos.

– Son una minoría – Contestó simplemente el Ministro.

Lo fulminó con la mirada.

– ¿Y las minorías no importan?

– Por supuesto que sí. Pero... no puedo contentar a todo el mundo Hermione, tienes que entender eso. El mundo no es justo, la vida no es justa – Respondió con crudeza Kingsley – Es ley de vida: para que unos estén bien, otros tienen que estar mal.

– Usted es quién no es justo – Moduló con seriedad Hermione, apretando los puños con fuerza.

– Aún suponiendo que aceptara – Dijo hipotéticamente. Hermione le miró sin pestañear – No cuenta con el apoyo necesario. Requiere de financiación, y un equipo que esté dispuesto a colaborar en sus proyectos.

– Sé que puedo conseguirlo – Se esforzó en sonar segura.

El mago suspiró con pesar y le dirigió una mirada triste. Realmente apreciaba mucho a Hermione, pero estaba atado de manos y pies en este asunto. Tenía que velar por los intereses de la mayoría de los ciudadanos.

– Por quinta vez: No, Señorita Granger. Es mi última palabra.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Alguien llegó hasta el final?

Aquí estoy con la nueva historia que llevo promocionando desde hace un tiempo por Facebook.

¡El comienzo!, primer capítulo para ponerlas en situación. Sé que el capítulo no es muy largo, mi intención con esto, es poder así actualizar antes, espero conseguirlo (?) También, es algo diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir, así que espero los tomatazos. En mi defensa diré, que llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir alguna trama más seria y dramática. Aunque no me volveré muy sad, creo que no seré capaz :/

Comentadme que les pareció: ¡Impresiones! ¿Os gusta el nuevo mundo mágico? ¿Qué les parece la postura de Hermione? ¿Y la de Kingsley? ¿Como creen que se las ingeniará Hermione para conseguir sus metas? ¿Están deseando ver que pasa en el siguiente capítulo?

Espero ansiosa vuestras opiniones.

Un beso muy fuerte.

Eishel Panakos.


	2. Nada que perder

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos.

 **Summary** : Las malas decisiones del Ministerio y el resentimiento que persiste en la sociedad mágica tras la guerra, motivan a Hermione Granger a promover iniciativas para luchar, luchar por un mundo justo.

* * *

 ** **Proyecto Azkaban****

 ** **Capítulo dos:****

Nada que perder.

 _"_ _ _Donde menos buscas, es donde más__ _ _encuentras__ _ _y de__ _ _quien menos esperas__ _ _, es quien más te entrega__ _ _"__

 ** **.****

Sólo había una persona a la que Hermione acudía cuando se sentía devastada y superada por la situación: Luna Lovegood.

Con el fin de la guerra, se volvieron más cercanas. Ambas veían en la otra el equilibrio, y ahora eran buenas amigas y un pilar fundamental en sus respectivas vidas. Luna estaba fuera de lugar en muchos aspectos, era totalmente lo contrario a Hermione. Ella siempre fue la lógica e inflexible, Luna era más espontánea y sobre todo, creía en lo imposible, nunca perdía la esperanza.

Y eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba Hermione en aquellos momentos.

Aprovechando el descanso de su jornada partida en el Ministerio, fue a visitarla. Sabía perfectamente donde encontrarla. La localizó rápidamente sentada descalza en el pasto, como tantas otras veces, mirando fijamente en la distancia, pareciendo aislada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

– ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó parándose a su lado.

– Disfrutar de la sensación de la hierba – Contestó Luna con un susurro – Las hojas me hacen cosquillas en los dedos.

Hermione asintió, a pesar de que sabia que no podía verla desde su posición, y guardó silencio.

– Hoy estás especialmente callada – Comentó Luna.

– No sé que decir – Respondió tras una breve pausa decidiendo al fin, tomar asiento junto a ella.

– Dime lo que sientes.

– Impotencia – Susurró.

– ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez? – Preguntó Luna mirándola por primera vez desde que llegó.

– Hablé con Kingsley el lunes, ha vuelto a decirme que no. Prefiere cerrar los ojos, taparse los oídos y fingir que todo está bien – Resumió.

– Prométeme que no vas a desistir – Pidió Luna – Que vas a intentar acabar con todo esto.

– Lo intentaré – Aseguró.

– Y lo lograrás – Sonrió en apoyo – Ven, quiero enseñarte algo.

Ambas chicas se pusieron de pie, Luna con sus zapatos en una mano, y se dirigieron hacía la casa de la familia Lovegood.

Luna era Sanadora y trabajaba en el Hospital San Mungo, pero hacía seis meses que decidió montar una pequeña clínica en los terrenos de su familia.

Una clínica clandestina.

Pocos tenían conocimientos de que existía, y Luna estaba haciendo malabares para hacer funcionar su puesto de trabajo en San Mungo con El Refugio, como llamaba a la clínica, ya que en eso precisamente se había convertido para muchos. Para ello, contaba con la ayuda de su padre, sus amigas Hermione y Ginny, además de dos compañeros de trabajo, que se habían sumado a su iniciativa.

Todo esto surgió, a raíz de la falta de moralidad por parte del equipo de Sanadores de San Mungo, que se negaban atender a ciertos pacientes denominados como _pocos confiables_. Luna compartía con Hermione la idea, de que el Mundo Mágico estaba cometiendo muchos errores que podrían ser catastróficos para una sociedad, que ya había vivido dos guerras en menos de treinta años, y decidió poner su granito de arena.

El Refugio, era pequeño, apenas podía abarcar a más de cinco pacientes, pero contaba con todo lo necesario para considerarse una clínica. Luna no aceptaba que le pagaran los magos y brujas que acudían a ella, pero muchos se lo agradecían mejorando las instalaciones del lugar y comprando suministros.

Luna corrió una de las cortinas blancas que separaban unas camas de otras, dejando ver el cuerpo de un joven magullado y con respiración irregular.

– Es...

– Sí, Marcus Flint – Confirmó Luna volviendo a correr la cortina para dejarlo descansar.

– ¿Has podido hablar con él? – Preguntó Hermione en voz baja, recordando a la perfección la portada de _El Profeta_.

Luna negó lentamente con la cabeza.

– Está en coma.

– No entiendo como el Ministerio puede correr un tupido velo para ocultar esto – Dijo con hastío la ex Gryffindor – Cuatro años Luna, cuatro años que acabó la guerra. Y después de la efusividad que sentimos al vernos vencedores, estamos volviendo a cometer los mismos errores de antaño.

– Por eso no puedes rendirte. Tenemos que seguir luchando, y marcar la diferencia.

– No me voy a rendir – Prometió mirando el reloj de su pulsera – Tengo que marcharme ya, ¿puedo usar tu Red Flu?

Luna asintió dándole un abrazo como despedida.

Hermione cogió polvos Flu y nombró en voz alta su despacho. Cual fue su sorpresa, al toparse con un intruso allí. Un intruso con túnica naranja y ojos color carbón. El mismo mago que cuatro días atrás, se encontró limpiando el pasillo que separaba su despacho del de Kingsley.

– Buenas tardes Granger. Estaba esperándote – Dijo a modo de saludo.

La bruja se quedó paralizada en la chimenea, no entendía que podía hacer aquel chico allí.

– Hola – Se limitó a responder – ¿Nos conocemos?

– Tú a mí no, pero yo a ti sí. Eres la heroína de guerra – Moduló con un rastro de burla que no pasó desapercibido para Hermione – Ingresamos en Hogwarts el mismo año, pero fuimos sorteados en diferentes Casas. Soy Blaise Zabini, Mortífago y sangre pura. Pero a esa deducción ya habrás llegado tu sola – Aseguró señalando su túnica con sarcasmo.

– ¿Y en qué puedo ayudarte? – Preguntó dando unos pasos dentro de la habitación, si estaba allí, era porque quería algo.

– Nos ayudaremos mutuamente – Rectificó.

– ¿Qué?

– Te he observado todos estos meses. A ti, tu confianza y tus carpetas pasear de un extremo a otro del pasillo. Rogándole al Ministro que te de luz verde para llevar a cabo tus proyectos – Hermione le miró mal por husmear – Las paredes son de mentira en este viejo edificio, no es culpa mía que se escuche todo – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros – Bien, vengo a ofrecerte mi ayuda, yo soy tu luz verde – Comentó divertido por el doble sentido de sus palabras.

– ¿Por qué harías eso? – Cuestionó tras unos segundos de reflexión.

– Tengo mis propios intereses – Aclaró, enseñando la tobillera metálica de su tobillo que demostraba su libertad condicional – No creas que me dio un arrebato Hufflepuff – Aseguró fingiendo un escalofrío – Ambos queremos cambiar ciertas cosas, podemos cooperar juntos para conseguirlo.

– ¿De qué forma puedes ayudarme? – Inquirió alzando una ceja y cruzando sus brazos.

– Principalmente, de forma económica. Pero también te seré útil de otras formas, tengo información.

– He hecho mis propias averiguaciones – Declaró con ese tono de sabihonda que Zabini recordaba de Hogwarts.

– No lo dudaba, al fin y al cabo, eres Hermione Granger – Confirmó conteniendo la sonrisa burlona que luchaba por salir de sus labios – Pero no olvides que yo estuve en Azkaban, puedo darte otra perspectiva. Una más real – Parecía tan perdido mientras decía las últimas palabras, como alguien atrapado en el límite de los sueños y la realidad.

Hermione asintió conforme. Tenía razón, él podría complementar la parte del rompecabezas que a ella le faltaba.

– También podría hablar con los funcionarios de Azkaban – Sugirió la bruja.

– No puedes confiar en nadie. Mucho menos en los guardias – Masculló.

– ¿Por qué? – Cuestionó con el ceño fruncido.

– Básicamente, se dedicaban a putear la mente de los presos – Confesó con las facciones rígidas – Van a tergiversar la realidad de lo que allí ocurre.

Hermione sintió su estómago contraerse.

– Si vamos hacer esto, no podemos estar solos. Necesitamos cierto apoyo.

– Y estoy seguro, que seleccionarás a las personas idóneas. Pero usa bien el cerebro tan valioso que posees y mantén los ojos bien abiertos – Le recomendó.

– No puedo actuar sin la aprobación del Ministro – Proclamó frunciendo el ceño.

– Por supuesto. Pero esa parte te toca a ti – Señaló.

Hermione comenzó a tamborilear los dedos sobre su brazo izquierdo, crispando un poco los nervios del mago.

– Hay algo más – Afirmó con convicción – No me creo que esto lo estés haciendo sólo por ti

Blaise rio sin humor y levantó las manos en rendición.

– Hay pocas personas que me importen en la vida, y dos de ellas están dentro de Azkaban: Theodore Nott y Draco Malfoy.

– No voy hacer favoritismos – Se limitó aclarar.

– Es mi única condición. Mantener un ojo sobre ellos – Dijo sin dar su brazo a torcer.

Hermione se mordió el labio pensativa. Lo que le pedía Zabini no era tan descabellado.

– No es mucho lo que pido – Presionó mirándola fijamente con sus orbes color carbón.

Era un maldito manipulador.

– Tengo otros proyectos que pueden interesarte – Dijo señalando los documentos apilados en su escritorio. Zabini ni si quiera los miró.

– Primero, el que mejore mi situación y la de la gente que me importa. Luego, prometo ayudarte con los demás.

– ¿Lo prometes? – Presionó.

– Soy un hombre de palabra – Juró con una media sonrisa que dejaba entrever una blanca línea de dientes.

Hermione lo escaneó rápidamente con la mirada. No entendía, como este mago, que parecía coherente e inteligente, pudo caer en las garras de Voldemort. Zabini parecía estar utilizando Legeremancia con ella, o quizás, había pasado más tiempo del necesario mirando su localizador, porque el mago respondió a sus palabras no verbalizadas.

– Todos saben que no puedes escoger a tu familia – Habló cuadrando la mandíbula – Pero si puedes elegir a tus amigos – Terminó alargando su mano hacía Hermione.

– Intentas hacerme creer, que buscas mi amistad.

– Intento que hagamos una tregua y trabajemos juntos para alcanzar un fin común – Puntualizó.

Hermione lo meditó durante unos segundos. Ya no tenía nada que perder, lo había intentado todo durante meses, esta podría ser su última oportunidad.

Finalmente, estrechó con fuerza la mano de Blaise Zabini.

– Por el comienzo de un mundo justo – Dijo Hermione.

– Por el Proyecto Azkaban – Concluyó Blaise.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo, ¡hurra!. ¿Os gustó? Cuéntenme que les pareció lo expuesto en este capítulo. Ya han aparecido Hermione, Luna y Blaise, ¿Alguien tiene ganas de ver a Draco, Ginny y Theo?

Me he portado muy bien ¡eh!. Este fin de semana, he actualizado Relatos Salvajes y Proyecto Azkaban, ¿no se merece eso un review? son gratis y me hacen feliz :D

¡Un abrazo muy fuerte!

Eishel Panakos.


	3. El inicio del fin

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos.

 **Summary** : Las malas decisiones del Ministerio y el resentimiento que persiste en la sociedad mágica tras la guerra, motivan a Hermione Granger a promover iniciativas para luchar, luchar por un mundo justo.

* * *

 **Proyecto Azkaban**

 **Capítulo tres:**

El inicio del fin.

 _"_ _Llorar está permitido, darse por vencido no_ _"_

 **.**

Hermione estaba sentada fuera del despacho del Ministro de Magia, con los codos en las rodillas y las manos sobre el rostro.

Esperando impaciente.

Con un nudo en la garganta, Ginny dejó su bolso y los documentos del Proyecto Azkaban, que había estado leyendo minutos atrás, sobre la mesa antes de arrodillarse junto a su cabeza.

– Harry lo va a solucionar. Ya lo verás – Aseguró frontándole los brazos.

Hermione levantó la cabeza para mirarle y asintió no muy convencida.

Las imágenes de la semana pasada en El Refugio no demoraron en hacer huella en su mente, la brutalidad que un ser humado cegado por el odio y el dolor podía hacerle a otro. Estaba pintado con fuego en sus párpados. No era tan diferente a lo que habían vivido durante la guerra. El ser humano es el único animal que tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra, en este caso iba a ser la tercera. Aquella mañana, Luna le había comunicado que Marcus Flint había empeorado durante la noche, no estaba segura si conseguiría salvarlo.

Tenía que actuar rápido. Si quería que esto no se volviera a repetir, el primer obstáculo a superar era convencer al Ministro de Magia. Ese era el motivo por el que ambas amigas se encontraban allí aquel lunes.

Hermione taladró con desesperación la puerta que le separaba de Harry y Kingsley. Esperaba que le hiciera entrar en razón.

– Llevan ahí dentro casi una hora y han silenciado la habitación. Podrían haberse matado y no lo sabríamos – Proclamó Hermione haciendo que Ginny riera suavemente – ¿De verdad crees que lo conseguirá? – Inquirió, tamborileando los dedos sobre su rodilla.

– Es Harry Potter – Medio bromeó Ginny.

Hermione sonrió con tristeza.

Su intención durante todos aquellos meses, fue que Kingsley como Ministro de Magia, tomara conciencia de la situación en la comunidad y actuara movido por su compromiso con el Mundo Mágico y la mejora de su bienestar. Pero obviamente, no estaba funcionando. Kingsley parecía más ocupado en contentar tan sólo a la parte de la población que le interesaba como político, los demás parecían no existir.

Este hecho, enfurecía a Hermione.

Ella sabia que si hubiera acudido a su amigo desde un principio, probablemente Kingsley hubiera aceptado sin chistar, porque no podía negarle nada al niño que salvo al mundo, pero ella odiaba utilizar a la gente. Y sabía, que Harry detestaba que los magos y brujas quisieran lucrarse a costa de él.

Desde que acabó la guerra, Harry no había vuelto a ser el mismo, su fama se triplicó, no lo supo manejar adecuadamente, volviéndose algo tosco y reservado. Ahora era el Jefe de Aurores, muchos pensaban que llegó a ese puesto por ser quién era, pero solo sus más allegados sabían lo que sacrificó y luchó por alcanzarlo.

Definitivamente, pedir ayuda a Harry nunca fue una opción.

Pero la noche del sábado, Harry y Hermione fueron a cenar a La Madriguera por invitación de los Weasley, y entre los temas de conversación que salieron a relucir, se habló de las numerosas portadas de violencia y odio en _El Profeta_ y _El Quisquilloso_. Ginny comentó el arduo trabajo en el que llevaba inmersa Hermione todos aquellos meses, habló de El Refugio de Luna, y como ella misma siendo abogada penalista, estaba haciendo sus propias averiguaciones desde el Wizengamot.

Harry no dudó ni un segundo en sumarse a la causa y aportar sus conocimientos o capacidades como Auror, o como en este caso: la relevancia de ser Harry Potter.

– ¿Puedes confiar en él? – Preguntó Ginny tras unos minutos de silencio. Hermione le miro sin entender – Blaise Zabini.

Por la cara que puso Hermione, la bruja más joven supo que había tocado el punto débil de su idea.

– Creo que sí. Él tiene poco que perder y mucho que ganar con todo esto. Seria muy estúpido por su parte intentar algo en mi contra – Respondió de forma razonada – Y no se ve como alguien estúpido, más bien todo lo contrario.

– Bien – Aceptó la pelirroja.

– Ron, ¿sigue enfadado?

– Siempre ha sido obstinado, pero acabará entrando en razón. Ya lo conoces – Profirió quitándole importancia.

Hermione asintió. El chico no entendía del todo, porque sus amigos estaban tomándose las molestias de interferir por los sangre pura vinculados al lado oscuro, y les había retirado la palabra después de llamarlos _traidores_. No estaba feliz por ello, pero no podía echarse para atrás porque alguien no pensara como ella, con gente así iba a tener que lidiar de ahora en adelante, si es que Kingsley acababa aceptando.

Se sobresaltaron al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Ambas estaban sumidas en sus propios pensamientos.

La castaña miró hacia atrás, por encima del hombro, y vio a Harry parado bajo el marco de la puerta, observándolas.

– Kingsley quiere verte.

Su pecho se oprimió con el solo pensamiento de que Kingsley volviera a negarse. Era como si una fuerte ráfaga de viento le golpeara y al mismo tiempo, que todo su interior ardiera en llamas. Suspiró con fuerza. Era uno de los tantos sentimientos mezclados que jamás podría dominar.

Una sonrisa tranquilizadora apareció en los labios de Harry al notar el nerviosismo de su amiga.

– Ve. Todo está bien – Aseguró.

– Gracias Harry, sé lo difícil que ha sido esto para ti – Susurró Hermione mientras lo abrazaba.

El chico le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza.

Con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta, se impulsó hacia el despacho para enfrentar a kingsley. El hombre estaba sentado tras su imponente escritorio, con cara de pocos amigos.

– La gente se volverá loca – Soltó en cuanto Hermione cerró la puerta.

La castaña frunció los labios.

– La gente ya está loca. ¿No ve lo que nos estamos haciendo los unos a los otros?

– Deme los documentos, por favor – Pidió alargando la mano, Hermione rápidamente le entrego todas las carpetas – ¿Proyecto Azkaban? – Indicó, leyendo la distinguida caligrafía de Hermione sobre la portada de la primera carpeta.

– Por alguna parte hay que empezar – Dijo relajando un poco los hombros y los brazos, estaba tensa – Quiero conocer y mejorar la situación en Azkaban, por la poca información que he podido recopilar, no son las mejores. También me consta, que los ex convictos no se están reinsertando adecuadamente a la sociedad – Agregó, transmitiéndole con su mirada lo segura que estaba en todo lo que decía.

– ¿Se ve capacitada para llevar a cabo un proyecto de esta envergadura? – Apostilló entrelazando sus dedos sobre el escritorio. Trataba de intimidarla.

– Yo misma he estado en ese extremo, el marginado. Creo que soy la persona adecuada para dirigir esta iniciativa – Moduló con seguridad – Luna Lovegood ha ofrecido sus servicios como Sanadora; Ginevra Weasley como abogada y Harry Potter como Auror – Ante la mención del último nombre, el mago hizo una mueca. Claramente, no le había gustado que Hermione le hubiera puesto entre la espada y la pared enviándole a Harry.

– ¿Ginevra Weasley? ¿Pretende reabrir todos los casos? – Cuestionó sorprendido.

– No todos. Pero ha de reconocer, que se cometieron algunas condenas desmedidas durante la post guerra - Aportó Hermione sin una pizca de duda.

– Un equipo impresionante, pero este tipo de proyectos acarrea muchos gastos, y el Ministerio no está para afrontarlos – Objetó.

– También tengo fondos.

– ¿De dónde los ha sacado? – Inquirió receloso.

– El benefactor prefiere quedarse en el anonimato – Dijo, pero ante la insistente mirada de Kingsley, volvió hablar – No es nada ilegal, se lo puedo asegurar – Aclaró, haciendo carraspear al mago.

Su expresión gritaba mil cosas, y Hermione se comenzó a preocupar. Un silencio incomodo se instaló entre ellos, pasaron varios minutos antes de que el Ministro exhalara con fuerza y volviera hablar.

– Está bien – comunicó llanamente.

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces, confundida. Estaba preparándose para recibir otro no rotundo, cuando el esperado _sí_ llegó.

– Tiene seis meses para convencerme de que todo esto no es un disparate.

* * *

Un joven ensangrentado era arrastrado de los brazos por dos guardias. Tenía la cara cubierta de sangre y el haraposo trapo que vestía también, la cabeza le colgaba hacía adelante y parecía luchar por mantener una respiración regular.

Los guardias caminaban en completo silencio, tan sólo perturbado por las fuertes pisadas de las botas en el suelo de piedra. Los pasillos eran oscuros y húmedos, y las celdas de ese ala estaban en su mayoría vacías.

Draco consiguió abrir su ojo derecho en una pequeña rendija, justo cuando uno de los guardias abría la celda y lo lanzaba a su interior sin ninguna consideración.

Como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara.

Como si no valiera nada.

Ahogó un quejido de dolor cuando sus frágiles huesos chocaron con las duras piedras, y se quedó allí tendido sin poder mover ninguna extremidad.

Pese a todo, aún no habían acabado con él. Jamás acabarían con él.

– ¿Está muerto? – Preguntó un poco preocupado el hombre más bajo.

El otro estampó el pie contra su costado, Draco dejo salir un débil quejido, estallando en una tos, con la cual escupió unos hilos de sangre que se desparramaron por su rostro y el suelo.

– No. La maldita escoria sigue viva – Comprobó echando chispas por los ojos – Bicho malo, nunca muere.

El otro guardia se limitó asentir.

Draco notó que los hombres desaparecían, y la oscuridad volvía a ceñirse sobre él. Apretó los dientes. Tenía un nudo en el estómago y le entraron ganas de vomitar cuando los recuerdos y el dolor comenzaron asaltarlo.

Inspiró de forma brusca y agonizante. Unas lagrimas descendieron de su ojo derecho mezclándose con la suciedad y la sangre de su rostro magullado.

No podía moverse. Cualquier sensación, por mínima que fuera, le hacía estremecerse.

Para cuando llegó la noche, Draco deliraba.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

¡Hola! No tardé, ¿cierto?

Primero que nada, los buenos modales que me enseñaron en casa: ¡gracias por el apoyo infinito por Fanfiction y Facebook! me tenéis loca de amor (L)

Ahora, ¿vieron la nueva imagen del fic? Estrenamos portada ¡Yuju! espero que les guste :)

Por otro lado, ¡no me odien por tratar así a mi querido Draco! escribir así, está siendo nuevo para mí, y reconozco que le estoy cogiendo el gustillo, puede que de rienda suelta a mi lado más oscuro o telenovelero xD ¡Pero cuéntenme que les pareció!

PREGUNTA: Harry y Pansy saldrán en el fic, son personajes secundarios, pero tendrán varios papeles importantes durante el desarrollo de la trama, como por ejemplo Harry en el capítulo de hoy. Y bueno, la pregunta es:¿quieren un romance H&P?. Sinceramente, no pensaba emparejarlos con nadie a ninguno de los dos, pero la pareja que hacen no me disgusta, nunca escribí sobre ellos, pero varias lectoras por Facebook me lo pidieron, si hay mayoría, ¡lo haré!.

Respuesta a las lectoras sin cuenta que dejaron reviews:

 ** _Tonya_** : Hola! bienvenida a la historia, ¡qué la disfrutes! muchas gracias por el review. Estoy totalmente contigo, los buenos no siempre son tan buenos, ¡qué aquí todos pecamos! :D ¡un beso!

 _ **Guest**_ : Hola, querida lectora fantasma! bienvenida también a esta nueva historia. Sí pensaste que era Theo en vez de Blaise el chico que limpiaba, ¡es qué estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo!, me gusta confundir xD Exacto, Blaise nunca dio tendencia de ser un mal chico (aunque en mi fic fue mortífago, ya veremos su historia), pero al fin al cabo, Hermione no lo conoce, por eso anda un poco precavida. Aquí en este capítulo ya tienes un poco de Ginny, Harry y Draco, pronto sabremos de Theo ;) ¡Muchas gracias por el review! un beso!

Bueno corazones, ¡os dejo!, que aquí en España es la una de la madrugada, mañana es martes ¡y la vida muggle no perdona!

¡Un abrazo muy fuerte!

Eishel Panakos.


	4. Bienvenidas a Azkaban

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos.

 **Summary** : _Las malas decisiones del Ministerio y el resentimiento que persiste en la sociedad mágica tras la guerra, motivan a Hermione Granger a promover iniciativas para luchar, luchar por un mundo justo._

 **ADVERTENCIA** : no soy médica, ni enfermera, ni psicóloga, ni abogada, ni periodista, ni polica, ni me dedicó a ninguna de las profesiones que voy a nombrar en el fic, ¡por si meto la pata! Y si la meto, me escudaré en la brillante excusa de que las profesiones en el mundo mágico que cree son diferentes a las del mundo muggle :D

* * *

 **Proyecto Azkaban**

 **Capítulo cuatro:**

Bienvenidas a Azkaban.

 _"_ _Habrá pruebas en el camino, incluso puede que existan momentos en los que toda esperanza se pierda. No hay que olvidar, que cada_ _no_ _te llevará más cerca de un_ _sí_ _, y cada fracaso te acercará más al éxito_ "

 **.**

– ¿Vendrá? – Preguntó Ginny.

– Sí, estoy segura.

Hermione le respondió sin necesidad de girarse. Estaban en El Refugio, lugar que habían decidido como punto de encuentro para tratar el proyecto. Luna estaba administrándole las pociones del nuevo tratamiento a Flint, mientras Hermione observaba el pálido rostro del chico moteado de violeta y amarillo. Le habían dado una buena golpiza.

Marcus Flint nunca fue de su agrado. Pero no lo odiaba. Realmente, esperaba que se salvara.

– ¿Le diste bien la dirección? – Cuestionó esta vez Harry.

– Sí, sí. Estoy segura – Respondió vagamente perdida en sus pensamientos. Si el chico moría, sería la primera víctima mortal causada por el odio que se estaba propagando en la sociedad.

El rumor de unos pasos a su espalda anunciaron la llegada de Blaise Zabini, impidiendo que Harry o Ginny volvieran a interrogarle.

– Así que, ¿este es el único lugar donde me recibirán si me hieren o caigo enfermo? – Dijo Blaise a modo de saludo, mientras inspeccionaba con ojo crítico las instalaciones. Demasiado pequeño para su gusto.

– Llevamos veinte minutos esperándote – Espetó Hemione volviéndose para encararlo.

No parecía el mismo joven que le visitó en su despacho. Ya no vestía la túnica de llamativo naranja, sino una sofistica túnica negra y verde esmeralda, llevaba el sello de su familia en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda y los cortos y rebeldes rizos oscuros pulcramente domados.

– Nunca fui puntual. No lo voy a ser ahora por ti – Respondió con simpleza, anclando por primera vez desde que llegó los oscuros ojos sobre ella.

Hermione se mordió la lengua con irritación. Ahora eran miembros de un mismo equipo, tendrían que tolerarse.

– Bien – Comenzó Hermione dirigiéndose al centro de la habitación – Este es Blaise Zabini, se ha ofrecido a financiar el Proyecto Azkaban – Moduló señalándolo antes de volverse hacía sus amigos – Creo que no necesitan presentación, pero ellos son Harry Potter y Ginevra Weasley. Forman parte del elenco que representará a la iniciativa – Concluyó de forma profesional.

– Sí, completamente innecesario. Pero alabo tus buenos modales – Se mofó Blaise, molestando a la castaña – Supuse que estos dos estarían incluidos en el paquete cuando recurrí a ti.

– Es bueno verte – Saludó Harry alargándole la mano.

– Más formalismos innecesarios – Intervino el Slytherin, pero aún así, se la estrechó.

– Parece que esta vez, jugaremos en el mismo equipo – Intervino Ginny, provocando un intento de sonrisa en Blaise – Hablaba de Quidditch – Carraspeó algo incomoda por la mala interpretación del joven.

– Por supuesto – Se limitó a responder – ¿Falta alguien más en tu brillante equipo? – Inquirió dirigiéndose a Hermione.

Asintió.

– Luna Lovegood.

–¿Luna Lovegood? – Repitió incrédulo.

Fue nombrarla, y Luna hizo su aparición tras las cortinas blancas que separaban las camas de los enfermos, del centro de la habitación. Traía puesta la túnica de Sanadora y su larga melena recogida en una trenza. Miró al nuevo integrante dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

– ¿Tienes algún problema? – Cuestionó Harry.

– Simplemente, estoy sorprendido – Rebatió.

– Es una bruja excelente, además de Sanadora – Intervino Hermione en defensa de su amiga.

– Es ella quién dirige El Refugio – Agregó Ginny.

– No dije nada. Mis labios están sellados – Concluyó medio divertido con el arranque Gryffindor de esos tres.

– Pasemos a la habitación que utilizo para la elaboración de las pociones – Dijo Luna poniéndose en marcha – Flint necesita descansar.

– ¿Marcus Flint está aquí? – Preguntó Blaise con seriedad.

– No había otro lugar para él.

– ¿Está... bien?

Luna se giró para darle una mirada inquietante.

– Está vivo – Dijo llanamente.

Todos ingresaron en el pequeño laboratorio en silencio y tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa de trabajo de Luna.

– Muy bien. Comencemos con lo que nos ha reunido aquí.

Con fuerza e impávida claridad, procedió con sus explicaciones mientras dejaba en la mesa la pila de documentos con toda la información que había recolectado.

– Harry va a dar prioridad, a buscar los culpables que dañaron a Marcus Flint y demás sangre puras agredidos en este ultimo año y medio – Buscó entre las carpetas hasta que dio con la que tenía todos los recortes de periódicos – Ten. Es todo lo que tengo sobre los casos, pero estoy segura que siendo Jefe de los Aurores, tendrás acceso a más información sobre ellos que yo.

– Se ha escurrido el bulto un poco con todo esto, pero podré hacer algo – Aseguró revisando por encima los documentos.

– Cualquier cosa que consigas, nos vendrá bien – Le sonrió agradecida.

Se giró hacía Luna para continuar con las tareas.

– Luna de momento se ocupará de El Refugio y prestará apoyo a las familias afectadas con todo lo que está ocurriendo, lleva tiempo preparándose en el área de Sanadora Mental. Me gustaría que visitarás por ejemplo a Daphne Greengrass – Pidió ofreciéndole otra carpeta. Luna asintió conforme.

– ¿Se quiere especializar en Sanadora Mental? – Peguntó Blaise con un rastro de humor. Le parecía sumamente irónico, que la chica conocida por todo Hogwarts como _lunática_ , quisiera ejercer esa profesión.

Nadie le rio el chiste privado.

Hermione consideró que su pregunta era impertinente, de modo que no le contestó. Pero para sorpresa de todos, fue la propia Luna quien le habló sin rastro de estar herida por las palabras de Blaise.

– Cosas más extrañas se han visto – Afirmó señalándolos a ellos mismo.

El joven soltó una pequeña carcajada y Luna se limitó acompañarlo con una sonrisa, dejando a los otros tres un poco desconcertados. Hermione carraspeó, y volvió a tomar la palabra.

– Ginny me acompañará mañana a Azkaban. Necesitamos hablar con las autoridades a cargo de la cárcel – Prosiguió – Aunque el propio Ministro haya aceptado que llevemos a cabo el Proyecto Azkaban, no podemos trabajar al margen del Departamento de leyes y el Wizengamot.

– Conseguí la orden para que no puedan echarnos de allí – Aportó Ginny orgullosa. Había sido todo un reto.

– Todo esto es fantástico, pero no pondré un Knuts sobre la mesa, hasta que no se empiece a estudiar mi caso, y se me verifique el estado de mis amigos – Moduló claro y alto Blaise, girándose hacia Hermione – Era el trato Granger.

– El trato era comenzar por el Proyecto Azkaban, y dejar los otros para más adelante – Rebatió Hermione iracunda.

– Y que mis intereses prevalecieran sobre lo demás – Contraatacó tozudo.

– Como sabíamos que esto podría pasar, me encargué de conseguir también una orden para poder visitar a ambos – Intervino Ginny antes de que se alargara la disputa.

– No fue fácil – Hizo hincapié Hermione para que Blaise valorara los esfuerzos que se estaban haciendo.

– Cierto. Nada fácil. Como norma general, las visitas están restringidas para los presos – Aportó la bruja – Y aún más, sin son magos como Malfoy y Nott – Blaise le miró sin entender – Sus expedientes están incluidos en la categoría de los más peligrosos.

– ¿Más peligrosos? ¿Existe alguna categoría superior a eso? – Cuestionó suspicaz.

– No – Murmuró torciendo el gesto.

– Eran unos malditos adolescentes cuando todo ocurrió. ¡Cómo van a ser comparados con verdaderos Mortífagos despiadados! – Indicó colérico.

– Están catalogados así, por las familias a las que pertenecen – Intentó explicar Ginny, no es que ella estuviera de acuerdo con el procedimiento, pero era lo que había actualmente y como habían sido juzgados los magos – Bellatrix Lestrange no era precisamente una bruja indefensa, y Lucius Malfoy al fin y al cabo, era la mano derecha de Voldemort – Blaise se estremeció imperceptiblemente al escuchar el nombre – En el caso de el _Señor_ Nott, creo que no hace falta que haga hincapié en porque es un sádico – Eran muchas las historias que pululaban por ahí sobre la ancestral familia Nott.

– Todo esto me parece ridículo – Dijo con exasperación.

– Estamos de acuerdo. Y por eso estamos aquí Zabini. Para generar el cambio – Le apoyó Harry, que fiel a su carácter reservado de los últimos tiempos, se mantuvo durante toda la discusión como un mero observador.

– Como os decía, no fue fácil que me dieran el permiso, pero en esta primera visita podremos verlos. Para ver al resto de presos, tendremos que esperar un poco más. Ya presenté las solicitudes para que lo aprueben – Concluyó cruzando los brazos.

– Esta primera visita solo es para tomar contacto – Afirmó Blaise mirando a los presentes.

– Exacto. Ginny va a trabajar en conseguir los permisos necesarios para ver todas las instalaciones de Azkaban. Cuando nos la otorguen, Harry tendrá que estar presente durante todo el recorrido, no se nos permite hacerlo sin un Auror presente – Explicó Hermione.

– Parece que lo tienes todo muy bien planeado.

– No todo – Reconoció frunciendo el ceño – Aún falta mucha información. Necesitaremos tu aportación de conocimientos – Blaise le miró sin pestañear – Y por supuesto, irán surgiendo muchos otros cambios cuanto más conozcamos de primera mano lo que ocurre en Azkaban.

– Claro – Se limitó a contestar.

Todos se miraron en silencio, cada uno poniendo en orden sus propios pensamientos.

– Una cosa más – Dijo Hermione llamando la atención de todos – No termino de confiar en la palabra de Kingsley.

–¿Cómo? – Apostilló Harry colocándose bien las gafas en el puente de la nariz.

– No ha aceptado por los motivos correctos – Argumentó – Lo ha hecho, porque se ha visto presionado por Harry y por mí. Nos ha dado seis meses pera convencerlo de que todo esto es necesario, cualquier paso en falso, puede ocasionar que nos retire su apoyo y cancele el proyecto.

Se mantuvieron en silencio procesando la información.

Blaise bufó.

– Nos esperan duros meses por delante.

* * *

– Y dicen, ¿qué el Ministro y el Wizengamot, han aprobado la visita? – Preguntó con recelo y por tercera vez un hombre mayor, con rostro tosco y gestos bruscos.

– Sí, está todo ahí – Respondió empezando a perder la paciencia Ginny – ¡Miré las firmas! Puede incluso comprobar con un simple hechizo sin son verdaderas – Se exasperó.

El hombre dirigió una mirada al pergamino y de nuevo volvió a anclar la mirada desconfiada sobre ellas.

– Esperen aquí – Dijo antes de desaparecer de la habitación.

– Ineptos, ¿es qué nadie les avisó de que veníamos? – Se quejó en voz alta la pelirroja – Odio la lentitud de la burocracia.

Hermione se limitó asentir. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo. Diez minutos después, el mismo hombre de antes volvió a entrar.

– Mi jefe no se encuentra ahora mismo en Azkaban, pero el documento es real – Afirmó el hombre. Ginny bufó, ganándose un pellizco disimulado de Hermione en el brazo. No quería dar motivos para que esos hombres les echara – Exactamente, ¿qué han venido hacer? – Cuestionó con irritación.

– Estamos llevando a cabo un proyecto relacionado con Azkaban. Queríamos presentarnos formalmente, ya que nos veremos a partir de ahora con regularidad – Inició Hermione de la forma más diplomática que pudo, ante el gesto desagradable que hizo con la boca el guardia tras escucharla hablar. No estaba contento, con la presencia de dos brujas del Ministerio metiendo las narices en su prisión – También tenemos un permiso para visitar a dos presos: el Señor Malfoy y el Señor Nott.

El guardia tomó el pergamino que le entregó la castaña entre carcajadas.

– ¿El Señor Malfoy? – Continuó riendo ante la confusión de las brujas – El viejo Malfoy no está para visitas.

– La visita es para su hijo, Draco Malfoy – Contradijo Hermione, todavía escamada por las palabras del hombre – ¿Ocurre algo con Lucius Malfoy?

El guardia le miró y pareció dudar. Finalmente se decidió hablar.

– No hay nada escrito en su _permiso_ sobre Lucius Malfoy – Dijo sorbiendo por la nariz – Y aunque lo estuviera, no estaría autorizado a contárselo.

Hermione tuvo que rechinar los dientes, porque sabía que tenía razón.

– Estoy trabajando en que todo esto cambie. Pronto tendrá que decirme hasta que número de pie calza – Respondió con fiereza Ginny. La abogada de su interior era voraz.

Los ojos del guardia se enfriaron, y un temblor bajó desde su boca hasta el recodo de su nariz.

– Excelente – Dijo irónico – Síganme.

Salieron del ala de los despachos, y comenzaron a transitar por un laberinto de pasillos de piedra. Algunos de ellos, tenían celdas a ambos lados del pasillo y los presos les proferían sonidos y palabras lascivas. El guardia se limitaba a reír ante la incomodidad de las jóvenes.

– Muchos años sin una mujer cerca – Agregó, cuando uno de los presos sacó el brazo de entre las rejas para alcanzar a Ginny.

Llegaron a la tercera planta que era un poco menos bulliciosa que las dos primeras. Los pasillos estaban helados, era una mañana sombría de mediados de noviembre, el termómetro marcaba muy pocos grados, y la estructura de Azkaban no mejoraba las condiciones.

– ¿No realizáis ningún encantamiento para calentar este sitio? – Preguntó Ginny abrazándose a sí misma para entrar en calor.

– Esto es la cárcel, no una cálida habitación de posada – Respondió rabioso.

Estuvieron lo que parecieron horas andando en completo silencio, hasta que alcanzaron una pequeña sala bifurcada, donde doblaron hacía el ala oeste. Aquel lugar era aún más horrible que todo lo anterior visto. Hermione se sobresaltó, cuando una rata paso por su lado corriendo.

– Debió quedarse en su casa, _Señorita_ – Masculló el guardia socarrón.

– Nadie le ha pedido su opinión – Profirió iracunda. Había vivido y visto cosas peores que una rata.

– ¿Quién hay en esta parte de la prisión? – Cuestionó Hermione observando, que estaba mortalmente silencioso, y las pocas celdas que alcanzaba a ver parecían oscuras y vacías.

– No estoy autorizado a responder.

– Claro, que oportuno.

Llegaron al final del pasillo, donde una gran puerta de hierro se alzaba en todo su esplendor. A la derecha había un pequeño letrero.

Celda 1115.

No había barrotes. Estaba aislada del resto de la prisión. Y todo era mortálmente oscuro, frío, húmedo y solitario.

Era completamente diferente a todas las anteriores.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

¡Hola!

No me esperaban tan pronto, ¿cierto? :D

Todas saben, que siempre respondo los reviews que me dejáis, pero esta vez no lo hice, ¿por qué? Porqué cuando me disponía hacerlo pensé, las lectoras serán más felices si ven en sus bandejas de correo una actualización que mi respuesta a su review, ¡y aquí estoy!

Aún así, voy a responder de forma general a algunas cosas que me planteasteis en los reviews: como algunas lectoras me comentaron felices, sí, aquí todos son más maduros, no quiero que sean OS, pero entiendo que después de una guerra y los cambios que trae ésta en la vida de los protagonistas, el que ya no sean adolescentes y la situación actual del Mundo Mágico, ¡pues tienen que ser más conscientes! Bueno, menos Ron. Pero voy a romper una lanza a su favor, siempre fue obstinado y melodramático, está muy dolido con la muerte de su hermano a manos de mortífagos, por lo que no quiere entender los motivos de los otros para involucrarse en esta iniciativa, necesita tiempo.

Por supuesto, ha ganado el Hansy de forma aplastante, así que tendrán a esta linda pareja en el fic *lluvia de pétalos*

Quise actualizar tan rápido por tres motivos:

 **1**. Os lo merecéis. Por el gran recibimiento que está recibiendo la historia, y la confianza que depositáis en mi como autora.

 **2.** Porqué este es el último capítulo de la "introducción" a la trama. Estos cuatro primero capítulos, era para poneros en situación: como se encuentra el Mundo Mágico, que conocierais la idea principal en la que se va a centra el fic, descripciones de las vidas que están llevando actualmente los protagonistas y el papel que va a desempeñar cada uno de ellos en el Proyecto Azkaban. ¡Me estoy emocionando! Ahora viene lo "bueno", con comillas porque no todo va a ser un camino de rosas *se frota las manos*

 **3.** Porqué ya no podré traeros ningún capítulo más probablemente hasta finales de la semana que viene, quiero darle prioridad al capítulo 10 de Relatos Salvajes y además, este fin de semana me voy a pasarlo fuera con una amigas.

Estaré esperando por sus reviews ¡no me hagan esperar mucho que me quedo sin uñas! Aunque nos se si recibiré 'Te amo por actualizar' o 'Te odio por dejar así el capítulo'. Sea lo que sea, ¡lo estaré esperando! :D

¡Abrazos y besos!

Eishel Panakos.


	5. Los restos de un Malfoy

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos.

 **Summary** : _Las malas decisiones del Ministerio y el resentimiento que persiste en la sociedad mágica tras la guerra, motivan a Hermione Granger a promover iniciativas para luchar, luchar por un mundo justo._

 **ADVERTENCIA** : no soy médica, ni enfermera, ni psicóloga, ni abogada, ni periodista, ni policía, ni me dedicó a ninguna de las profesiones que voy a nombrar en el fic, ¡por si meto la pata! Y si la meto, me escudaré en la brillante excusa de que las profesiones en el mundo mágico que expongo aquí, son diferentes a las del mundo muggle :D

* * *

 **Proyecto Azkaban**

 **Capítulo cinco:**

Los restos de un Malfoy.

 _"_ _No será fácil, pero valdrá la pena_ "

 **.**

A Hermione todavía le gustó menos lo que les esperaba a la entrada de la celda, donde su guía las dejó solas.

No había ventanas, ni si quiera una pequeña rendija por la que pudiera entrar la luz, la poca claridad que les permitió ver el principio de la celda, provenía de las escasas velas del pasillo que habían dejado atrás, y con eso fue suficiente para hacerse una idea de las condiciones inhumanas de Azkaban.

Suciedad, polvo, restos de excrementos y comida, moscas, ratas... con el rostro distorsionado en una mueca de asco, Hermione se llevó la manga de su túnica a la nariz. El olor a putrefacción era insoportable. Notó el desayuno de aquella mañana subirle por el esófago, pero pudo controlar las arcadas en el último momento.

Ginny no tuvo la misma suerte.

Se acuclilló rápidamente, y sujetándose a una piedra sobresaliente en la pared, vomitó todo lo que tenía en su estómago.

– ¿Demasiado rústico para sus refinados modales, Señorita Weasley? – Preguntó socarrón el guardia.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada antes de acuclillarse junto a su amiga, frotándole la espalda y apartando unos mechones que se habían escapado del recogido.

– ¿Estás bien?

– Sí, sí – Respondió Ginny mientras limpiaba su boca con un pañuelo y exhalaba con fuerza.

– Cubre tu boca y nariz con la túnica – Recomendó la castaña mientras sacaba su varita – Lumos.

Alumbró lo que quedaba de la claustrofóbica habitación, revelando un bulto inmóvil al fondo de la celda, encadenado de pies y manos por gruesas cadenas que salían de la pared, vistiendo un haraposo trapo que le recordó al que solía lucir Dobby. Hermione sintió su estómago contraerse ante la imagen. Quién quiera que fuese, estaba en posición fetal y parecía un cadáver.

Con pasos temblorosos, Hermione avanzó unos centímetros flanqueada por una recién recupera Ginny, pero igual de horrorizada que su amiga por lo que allí estaban presenciando.

Hermione siempre intuyó, que la aventura en la que se habían inmerso, era una aventura sin esperanzas. Pero todo aquello superaba con creces lo que habían investigado, incluso imaginado, sobre la vida en Azkaban.

La cercanía y la luz proveniente de la varita revelaron una característica única en el mago.

Una característica que reconocerían en cualquier parte, a pesar de que en aquellos momentos estaba sucio, grasoso y bastante más largo de lo que solía llevarlo.

El cabello rubio platino de una singular y antigua familia.

– Es...

– Draco Malfoy – Concluyó Hermione observando lo que quedaba de su antiguo compañero.

Cada centímetro del cuerpo esquelético de Draco Malfoy estaba empapado en sudor y sangre. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una espesa barba rubia, y entre eso y el largo cabello, no se apreciaba bien el rostro del joven, mantenía los ojos cerrados y tenía el lado izquierdo de la cara cubierto de sangre seca.

Hermione se quedó petrificada ante la imagen.

– ¡Retírale los grilletes inmediatamente! – Profirió Ginny con fuerza en dirección al guardia que se mantenía impasible.

– No he sido autorizado.

– Yo le estoy autorizando hacerlo – Respondió Ginny enfatizando sus palabras con una mirada fiera – Tenemos un permiso para visitar a este preso, no querrá buscarse problemas con el Ministerio – Amenazó.

– Está catalogado como uno de los presos más peligros de Azkaban.

– Ni si quiera está consciente, y aunque lo estuviera, no podría ni ponerse en pie por si mismo – Moduló sin humor Ginny – Retire los grilletes, no volveré a pedírselo.

El hombre tuvo durante unos segundo su propia lucha interna, soltó un bufido y entre murmullos, sacó su varita y la agitó en dirección a Malfoy.

Los grilletes se abrieron, pero él seguía sin moverse.

Ginny se agachó a la altura del rubio y con decisión, atravesó con sus dedos la espesa y rasposa barba hasta alcanzar el cuello. Tenía pulso, débil, pero tenía.

Draco reaccionó ante el contacto.

Hermione impotente, observó como éste se agitaba y maldecía, como si un ser invisible estuviera arrancándole la piel a tiras. En el mundo del delirio en el que se encontraba sumergido.

– ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? – Exigió saber la castaña tras recuperarse un poco.

El hombre miró a Draco desde su posición, lo hizo en silencio, con desprecio, sin ocultar sus sentimientos.

– Probablemente, él se lo buscó.

– ¿Y cómo exactamente? – Preguntó esta vez Ginny mientras observaba los espasmos que recorrían el desnutrido cuerpo de Malfoy.

– Es obvio, que no frecuentan demasiadas prisiones _Señoritas_ – Respondió antes de pasar la lengua por sus labios resecos – Principalmente, Azkaban tiene asesinos entre sus muros, es inevitable que surjan disputas entre los presos.

– No sea cínico, ¡mírelo! – Insistió Hermione horrorizada por el aspecto de su antiguo compañero de escuela – Esto no se trata únicamente de una disputa, no somos estúpidas.

El guardia se limitó a guardar silencio. Hermione observó heridas viejas en la piel expuesta de los brazos y piernas de Malfoy, habían sido sanadas, aunque claramente por alguien sin experiencia.

– Haga venir a la persona responsable de los heridos, por favor – Pidió Hermione.

– Ya le visitó anoche.

– Hágalo si no quiere perder su puesto de trabajo – Respondió con crudeza – Soy la mano derecha del Ministro, no me tiente.

El hombre a regañadientes, tocó la placa triangular que adornaba el lado izquierdo de la túnica reglamentaría y dijo en voz alta que se requería de la presencia de Chris en la celda 1115.

– Necesitamos a Luna – Comunicó a Ginny mientras miraba cada rincón de aquella habitación de piedra – Y sacar de esta celda inmunda a Malfoy, podría coger cualquier infección, si es que no la tiene ya.

Ginny asintió rápidamente convocando su patronus, un esbelto caballo tomó forma frente a ellos y a continuación, se perdió por los oscuros pasillos de Azkaban.

– No puede entrar nadie más – Masculló adentrándose en la celda.

– El permiso que le entregué, citaba que todo aquel que perteneciera al equipo del proyecto que estamos llevando a cabo, podría visitar Azkaban – Recitó Ginny dirigiéndole un frívola sonrisa.

Hermione se incorporó, y manteniendo los puños apretados junto al costados, dio la espalda al maltrecho rubio.

– Levitaré su cuerpo y lo trasladaremos a la clínica de la prisión. Allí esperaremos por Luna – Puntualizó.

– No tienen autorización para visitar más instalaciones, tan sólo las celdas en las que se encuentran el Señor Malfoy y el Señor Nott.

– Esta celda atenta contra los derechos humanos de cualquier mago.

– Esta es la celda de castigos – Respondió escueto.

Hermione tenía los nervios crispados.

– Pues llévanos a la maldita celda de Malfoy – Ordenó.

– No están autorizadas...

– ¡No sabe decir otra cosa! – Le gritó, para luego respirar con fuerza y calmarse antes de volver hablar – Cualquier celda de las que hemos pasado en este pasillo servirá, siempre y cuando, tenga un mínimo de higiene.

– No tenemos de esas – Rió burlón.

En ese momento, se escucharon las pisadas de dos personas acercándose a la celda. Los tres miraron hacía la puerta para ver llegar a dos guardias más, uno de mediana edad con rostro inexpresivo y un muchacho más o menos de la edad de Hermione, enclenque y asustado, que no paraba de mirar nervioso a su alrededor.

– Aquí tiene al Sanador de Azkaban. Él se encargó de curar las heridas de su _protegido_ – Dijo señalando al muchacho – Chris, ellas son del Ministerio.

Dio dos pasos al interior de la celda y se mantuvo cabizbajo. Hermione lo evaluó con la mirada.

– Ginny, necesitó que te vayas ahora mismo al Ministerio. Tienes que acelerar a como dé lugar, los permisos para poder conocer el resto de instalaciones de Azkaban. Necesitamos ponernos en marcha cuanto antes con el proyecto – Le pidió con seriedad – Es vital – Murmuró para sus oídos.

– No voy a dejarte sola.

– Luna está al llegar. Eres más útil allí que aquí – La chica dudó – Por favor Ginny. Es lo mejor.

La pelirroja finalmente asintió vacilante. Se despidió de Hermione con un abrazo haciéndole prometer, que le enviaría un patronus si ocurría cualquier cosa y marchó por los lúgubres pasillos custodiada por el guardia que había traído a Chris.

– Una amiga Sanadora, está a punto de llegar, cuando lo haga, quiero que nos cuentes todo sobre las lesiones de Draco Malfoy – Ordenó Hermione al joven, este se limitó asentir obedientemente.

Hermione comenzó la espera en silencio, mientras era vigilada por el mismo guardia que la llevó hasta allí. No se atrevió a mover de posición de Malfoy por si tenía lesiones internas, y dedicó los minutos a limpiar a golpe de varita lo que pudo de la celda, para que estuviera lo más decente posible cuando llegara Luna. Para su sorpresa, el muchacho sacó su propia varita y le ayudó ante la mueca de desprecio de su superior, que se mantuvo en todo momento al margen.

Durante todo el tiempo evitó mirar a Draco.

Sentía rabia contra el Ministerio, la sociedad y contra ella misma. No habían aprendido nada después de dos guerras. Seguían dañándose unos a otros. Todos eran iguales, da igual el bando al que pertenecieran.

No había buenos, ni malos.

Tan sólo odio.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

¡Hola! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo con otra entrega de Proyecto Azkaban. No estoy muy feliz con el resultado, llevo desde ayer haciendo pequeños cambios aquí y allá, pero espero que esté aceptable, ¿no?...

Vamos a lo importante: Capítulo intenso, pero ya les dije que no sería fácil, ¡si fuera fácil me quedaba sin trama! :/ ¿Qué tal? ¿impresiones? ¿Contentas de ver a Draco? ¿Con instintos homicidas hacía mí o el guardia de Azkaban? ¿Deseando ver aparecer a Luna con su brillante armadura para salvar a Draco? ¿Quieren ver a Theo? ¿Conseguirá Ginny los permisos? ¿Qué creéis que hará Blaise cuando se enteré? ¿Y qué movimiento será el próximo de Hermione? ¿Harry intervendrá? ¿Y Ron? ¡Muchas cuestiones!

También agradeceros muchísimo por el gran apoyo que está recibiendo esta historia, es increíble, ¡GRACIAS!. No pude responder los reviews del último capítulo, pero los leí todos, varias veces, ¡os amo!

Por ello, os dedico el capítulo a todas las que dedicasteis un ratito a escribirme: **Annykzhenn; Loonydraconian; joss-12; johannna; redeginori; Guest; Sissi Dredey; India Masen; Ayshel ; Natura Malfoy; Lily Malfoy; Adhara Cassiopea Black; ale24mc; ivicab93; leiref29; lunatica23; Tonya; artemisvan89; Kattypocket; Natdrac; Meraki Black; YadiraDRiddle; YadiraDRiddle; lunatico0030; Liliana Galadriel; NinadeMalfoy; AlenDarkStar; JeAn Tonks BaEs; Sally ; Beckisita; Alike Malfoy ; Nao Saotome Malfoy; Justalittlestar ; Bombon Kou Malfoy ; kgise ;Sam Wallflower**

Si vuestro grandioso apoyo, esto no sería posible, sois fundamental en el desarrollo de esta historia :)

Sin más, me despido, nos vemos el próximo año con la esperadísima actualización de Relatos Salvajes: ¡FELICES FIESTAS! y que todas entréis con buen pie en el 2018 (L)

¡Millones de besos!

Mari Tere.


	6. Cicatrices

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos.

 **Summary** : _Las malas decisiones del Ministerio y el resentimiento que persiste en la sociedad mágica tras la guerra, motivan a Hermione Granger a promover iniciativas para luchar, luchar por un mundo justo._

 **ADVERTENCIA** : no soy médica, ni enfermera, ni psicóloga, ni abogada, ni periodista, ni polica, ni me dedicó a ninguna de las profesiones que voy a nombrar en el fic, ¡por si meto la pata! Y si la meto, me escudaré en la brillante excusa de que las profesiones en el mundo mágico que cree son diferentes a las del mundo muggle :D

* * *

 **Proyecto Azkaban**

 **Capítulo seis:**

Cicatrices.

" _Las heridas que nunca cicatrizan las llevamos por dentro"_

 **.**

– Lo siento, tengo poca experiencia.

– Lo has hecho bien, Chris. No te preocupes, ya estoy aquí para ayudarte – Lo tranquilizó Luna mientras examinaba las heridas más visibles de Malfoy.

Chris asintió no muy convencido y se limitó a observar trabajar a Luna. La chica había llegado hacía escasos minutos y tras una rápida presentación, éste comenzó a informarle sobre las heridas más recientes de Draco Malfoy tal y como le había pedido Hermione que hiciera.

– ¿Podéis ayudarme a quitarle la ropa? – Ambos asintieron rodeando al joven inconsciente y de respiración irregular – No parece tener ningún daño interno grave, quizás un par de costillas rotas. Aún así, vamos hacerlo lentamente.

Con sumo cuidado, entre Chris y Luna, incorporaron a Malfoy provocando que siseos de dolor escaparan de entre sus labios resecos. Lo sujetaron mientras Hermione le sacaba por la cabeza el harapo que llevaba como vestimenta. Las manos le temblaban, y cuando vio el cuerpo al desnudo del que fuera su compañero en Hogwarts, un nudo se le formó en el estómago.

El pecho estaba igual de desnutrido y marcado por cicatrices que el resto del cuerpo, tan sólo cubierto por unos calzoncillos viejos, la visión del joven era desgarradora. Atrás había quedado el Draco Malfoy de figura fina y porte elegante, que caminaba por los pasillos con seguridad y actitud altiva.

Ahora se asemejaba más a un muñeco maltratado y viejo. Más de tres años allí encerrado y en esas condiciones, era un milagro que aún respirara.

No paraba de quejarse en sueños y hacer el intento de retirar la espalda de la pared, Chris rápidamente lo agarró por las axilas e indicó a Luna que mirara las heridas de su espalda. Había marcas que la atravesaban de punta a punta, algunas estaban en relieve y se veían viejas, otras semicerradas y algunas aún frescas, era una visión grotesca que hizo retener el aire a los tres.

– Hice lo que pude – Se volvió a disculpar Chris.

– Está bien – Respondió Luna, pero en realidad nada lo estaba, pero él no tenía la culpa – ¿Con qué han hecho esto? No parecen ser hechas por varitas o cuchillos como el resto de las heridas.

– Parecen… latigazos – Contestó Hermione, no sin dificultad, hipnotizada por las irregularidades cicatrices que surcaban la pálida espalda – Es un arma _muggle._

– ¿Quién ha hecho esto Chris? – Susurró Luna para que no le escuchara el otro guardia.

– Y-yo n-no puedo... no debo – Balbuceó de repente atemorizado.

– Los guardias golpean a los presos, ¿cierto?. ¿Lo hacen con todos?. ¿Con asiduidad tienes que curarlos? – Interrogó Hermione con impaciencia.

– Ellos sabrán si os digo. No puedo. Lo siento – Susurró resistiéndose hablar del tema.

Hermione volvió a mirar la espalda en carne viva de Malfoy, no podía imaginar el dolor que estaría sintiendo, lo que habría tenido que sufrir en aquellas cuatro paredes. Apartó la vista horrorizada y la enfocó en su amiga, que observaba cada detalle del cuerpo de Malfoy con ojo crítico. Se volvió hacía el bolso que traía y sacó un cubo, varios trapos y desinfectante. Había usado un encantamiento de extensión para no dejarse nada atrás.

– _Aguamenti_ – Pronunció mientras un hilo de agua caía desde su varita hacia el cubo.

No necesitó decir nada más, todos entendieron lo que quería hacer y mientras Chris lo seguía manteniendo sujeto por las axilas, las chicas comenzaron a limpiar cuidadosamente el desvalido cuerpo de Draco.

A veces se quejaba y otras suspiraba de alivio.

Hermione mantuvo todo el tiempo los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido. Perdida en sus pensamientos.

– No puedo hacer mucho por las cicatrices más antiguas, quizás con unos de mis ungüentos pueda hacerlas menos visibles estéticamente – Comentó doblando la cabeza hacía la derecha mientras tocaba el abdomen de Malfoy, este siseó entre dientes sin llegar a despertar – Efectivamente, tiene dos costillas rotas. Deberíamos moverlo a la clínica de Azkaban, allí lo podré tratar mejor.

– Ya lo he intentado, no nos dejan salir de aquí – Masculló Hermione entre dientes. Luna le miró sin pestañear – No tenemos permiso para visitar otras instalaciones.

– Entiendo. Entonces, debemos ponerlo en una posición más cómoda, tanto para él como para mí – Echó un rápido vistazo a la celda, y aunque ya la había escaneado con anterioridad, quiso asegurarse de que no había ninguna cama – ¿Podrías conseguirnos almohadas y mantas?

Chris tragó en seco y desvió su mirada hacía el guardia que permanecía apoyado en la entrada de la celda.

– No.

– Steven, no es mucho lo que piden – Dijo el joven Sanador en un hilo de voz.

– Repito, esto no es una posada – Refutó cruzándose de brazos, impasible.

– No le conviene seguir sumando irregularidades al documento, que créame escribiré de mi propio puño y letra, sobre el trato a presos en este lugar y que haré llegar al Ministro y el Wizengamont – Intervino con dureza Hermione, ya estaba cansada de toda aquella situación.

El guardia le miró con desagrado, sacó su varita e invocó desde alguna parte un par de mantas desgastadas y tres cojines.

– Ahí tenéis – Escupió dejando caer en el suelo las cosas.

Hermione se levantó dignamente a por ellas, colocó una manta sobre el suelo y encima los cojines, Chris y Luna acomodaron el cuerpo sobre la cama improvisada y la rubia retomó su trabajo. En silencio, fue cerrando las heridas ya limpias y colocando un ungüento con olor a menta sobre ellas para evitar que quedaran más marcas, primero por la parte posterior y luego por delante. Cuando acabó, pidió a Hermione que limpiara el rostro de Draco con cuidado, ya que tenía todo el lado izquierdo totalmente ensangrentado mientras ella, iba recortando la espesa barba rubia para ver mejor la profundidad de la herida.

Tras la mugre y barba, se hallaba el rostro puntiagudo y mortalmente pálido del Malfoy. Una enorme y fina cicatriz le nacía desde la frente, atravesándole el ojo izquierdo, hasta la barbilla.

Un rictus de preocupación se extendió por el bonito rostro de Luna a medida que más piel quedaba expuesta. Hermione le devolvió la mirada igualmente preocupada, su amiga no solía alterarse por nada y su semblante siempre era sereno, hasta en las peores situaciones. Estaba un tanto inquieta por lo que reflejaba en aquellos momentos sus gestos.

– No lo puedo decir con certeza, pero lo más probable es que el ojo esté dañado – Confirmó Luna examinando la herida – Pero no lo sabremos hasta que despierte. Para eso, lo primero será bajarle la fiebre.

Sacó unas pociones y ungüentos de su bolso y se los entregó a Chris, explicándole que tenía que hacer durante los próximos días con los cuidados de Malfoy. El chico asintió obediente a todo.

– También es importante que lleve una buena alimentación diaria, está claramente desnutrido y que te encargues de su higiene personal para que no se infecte ninguna herida.

– Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos – Aseguró el muchacho.

Luna le sonrió en agradecimiento.

Se escucharon unos pasos acercándose a la celda, era el mismo guardia que había traído a Chris.

– El jefe ha llegado y no está contento – Anunció – Quiere veros – Dijo dirigiéndose a las chicas.

– Yo también quiero verlo. Y tampoco estoy feliz – Inquirió con fiereza Hermione poniéndose en pie.

Tras los tratamientos de Luna, Malfoy parecía más sereno y su respiración más regular. Hermione tomó la manta restante y tapó con cuidado al joven, tras un rápido vistazo a su tranquilo rostro, encaró a los guardias.

– Lleve ahora mismo a mi compañera a la celda de Theodore Nott. Tenemos el permiso y no nos iremos hasta verlo – Exigió a Steven – Ella con Nott y yo con su jefe.

Hermione le miró a los ojos. Los del guardia se contrajeron un poco, con ironía, quizá con descaro.

– Por supuesto, Señorita Granger – Moduló con falsa cortesía antes de mirar a Chris – Tú, lleva a la Sanadora a la celda del Señor Nott y volved rápido – Miró de nuevo a Hermione – Usted, sígame.

Hermione le envió una mirada de soslayo a Luna antes de abandonar la celda.

Por su lado, Luna y Chris emprendieron su camino hacía la celda de Theodore Nott por los fríos y oscuros pasillos de Azkaban. Iban en completo silencio, hasta que el joven se paró abruptamente al doblar una esquina, habían llegando a un corto pasillo con nada más que cinco puertas. De algunas de ellas, salían risas desquiciadas o gritos desesperados.

– Él no confía en nadie. Rara vez interactúa con otros guardias y cuando lo hace, es siempre a regañadientes y con un desdén extremo hacía ellos – Comentó en voz baja.

– ¿Te refieres a Theodore Nott?

– Sí – Afirmó – Será mejor volver a guardar silencio a partir de aquí o nos escuchará.

Retomaron el andar, con tan sólo la compañía del repiqueteó de sus zapatos, hasta alcanzar la celda número 303. Era de nuevo una puerta de hierro, Chris la abrió con su varita y se adentraron en la celda.

La habitación estaba dividida en dos mitades por unas fuertes rejas y tenuamente iluminada por una pequeña ventana en lo más alto de la pared del fondo. Hermione le había resumido brevemente la situación en la que se encontraba la celda de Malfoy cuando llegó, y esta, parecía adecuarse bastante bien a la descripción de la castaña.

Tuvo que dejar de respirar por la nariz y hacerlo por la boca con disimulo.

Theodore Nott les observaba en silencio desde el suelo, al igual que Malfoy, estaba encadenado de muñecas y tobillos a unos grilletes que salían de la pared. Aunque él al menos estaba consciente.

Luna nunca había hablado con el Slytherin en Hogwarts, aunque lo recordaba perfectamente de algunas clases y al igual que Malfoy, su aspecto estaba muy desmejorado. Greñas, delgadez, suciedad y un haraposo trapo cubriendo su cuerpo.

– Hola, Theodore Nott. Soy Luna Lovegood, de Hogwarts – Se atrevió a saludar Luna con una pequeña sonrisa que no fue correspondida – Abre la celda Chris, por favor. Necesito acercarme.

El chico obedeció y flaqueó a Luna hasta el preso. Theodore no se movió un ápice y sus orbes azuladas no dejaron en ningún momento los de la chica. Luna se acuclilló frente a él y sus ojos rápidamente se anclaron detrás de la cabeza de Nott, donde había rayones hechos con la cadena con lo que parecía un calendario. Había estado contando los días que llevaba allí encerrado: tres años y medio. Luna desvió la mirada hacía abajo topándose con su pierna derecha, estaba morada y tenía una raja que le atravesaba el gemelo con pus, dejando a la vista parte del músculo.

No tenía buena pinta.

Frunció el ceño ante la vista.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva esto así?

– Una semana, no consigo cerrarla – Dijo Chris – La herida era superficial, pero se infectó y extendió. Ahora parece algo más grave – Explicó.

Luna asintió. Observó por encima las partes visibles de su cuerpo para cerciorarse de que no tenía más heridas abiertas, aunque si encontró cicatrices antiguas parecidas a las de Draco Malfoy.

– ¿Tienes alguna herida más que necesite ver? – Le preguntó directamente al ojiazul, recibiendo por respuesta silencio.

– Tan sólo esa – Contestó en su lugar Chris ya acostumbrado al mutismo del joven.

Miró al rostro de su antiguo compañero y éste le devolvió una mirada vacía. Luna era una persona muy observadora y siempre había sido capaz de ver a las personas más allá de lo que querían mostrar. Estaba segura, que tras ese vacío, había tormento, sufrimiento... y culpa.

Se percató, de que tenía una pequeña herida cicatrizando en la ceja, Luna extendió una mano para tocarla y por instinto, Theodore cerró los ojos como un animalillo asustado, esperando el golpe.

– Jamás te haría daño – Le aseguró dulcemente.

Algo pareció bullir dentro del joven, que comenzó a respirar con nerviosismo, abrió los ojos furioso y escupió con ira.

– Quítame las manos de encima, puta loca – Con el pie bueno, le golpeó en la rodilla haciéndola trastabillar y caer sentada en el suelo. No es que tuviera mucha fuerza debido a su actual situación de desnutrición, pero era lo suficiente para hacer perder el equilibrio a una persona de la constitución de Luna.

– ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó alarmado Chris mientras le ayudaba a ponerse en pie y apartase de Theodore, que había vuelto a su actuar de falsa indiferencia.

Luna en ningún momento perdió la calma, ni le mostró más que serenidad.

– Estoy bien.

Miró a su alrededor, y no le costó mucho averiguar porque la pierna del joven lucía así, sacó su varita y limpió la celda lo mejor que pudo, tal como hizo Hermione con la de Malfoy, bajo la atenta mirada del demacrado joven. Cuando estuvo todo limpio, se volvió acercar a Theodore.

– Tan sólo voy a echarle un vistazo a tu pierna y me iré – Le aseguró manteniendo su mirada, él no respondió, ni hizo ningún gesto que indicara que volvería a empujarla, por lo que se arriesgó a examinar su herida de más cerca.

Hizo una mueca, parecía principio de gangrena, sino hacía algo pronto tendrían que amputarle la pierna o moriría. Sacó varios ungüentos y una poción. Se dispuso a echar dos capas de una espesa y maloliente crema sobre la abertura, lo hizo con todo el cuidado que fue capaz pero aún así, notó como Theodore se ponía tenso y apretaba puños y mandíbula.

– Ya está, lo prometo – Aseguró Luna levantando las manos en rendición – Necesito que te tomes esto.

El tarro fue puesto en frente de él, pero ni se inmutó y desvió la mirada hacía arriba, hacía la ventana.

Luna le explicó a Chris el tratamiento que tenía que seguir con el joven y este asintió diciéndole que ya tenían que marcharse.

Luna le dirigió una sonrisa a Theodore antes de salir de la celda.

– Dicen que aún el hombre más condenado puede ser perdonado.

Luna no se quedo a mirar la reacción del joven, si lo hubiera hecho, habría visto que su ceño se había fruncido mientras su mirada estaba clavada en lugar por donde ella había desaparecido.

Para cuando Luna y Chris llegaron a la oficina de Michael Smith, la discusión entre Hermione y él estaba en el momento más acalorado.

– ¡Kingsley ha perdido el juicio! Y usted, también.

– Quién a perdido el juicio es usted, ¿Cómo permite que esto ocurra en Azkaban? – Preguntó indignada – ¡No hemos aprendido nada después de dos guerras! El trato a sus presos es inhumano.

– Son escoria y tienen que pagar por sus crímenes – Sentenció.

– Están atentando contra los derechos humanos de cualquier mago o bruja de esta sociedad – Rebatió – Y por supuesto que deben cumplir sus condenas, pero debemos dar ejemplo, no ponernos a su altura. Se supone que tenemos que ser mejores de lo que fueron ellos. Y construir una sociedad sobre firmes cimientos.

– ¿Y qué hará? ¿Vendrá cada noche a arroparlos y contarles un cuento? ¿Les dará todos los lujos que tenían cuando vivían en sus opulentas mansiones? No aún mejor, ¿Concederá la libertad a todos estos asesinos despiadados para que vuelvan a iniciar una guerra?

– No sea cínico y eche un vistazo a su alrededor – Refutó molesta – ¿De verdad cree que lo que usted está haciendo favorece de alguna forma a la sociedad? Es obvio que el sistema no está funcionando, miré la situación en la que se encuentran sus presos. Mire los periódicos y lea lo que les ocurre a los ex convictos que se reinsertan a la sociedad, ¡el odio está en las calles!

Michael se dio cuenta de que tenían audiencia, tanto Chris como Luna estaban parados en la puerta, no habían querido interrumpir.

– Ya disfrutó de su visita guiada por Azkaban, ahora márchese de mi prisión – Le espetó.

– Van a ver muchos cambios por aquí, se lo aseguro.

– No vuelva hasta que tenga una orden judicial para visitar mis instalaciones.

– Créame que la tendré. Hasta pronto – Aseguró Hermione poniéndose en pie y saliendo de la oficina seguida de cerca por Luna.

Se dirigían con paso acelerado hacía la salida, Hermione le preguntó a Luna por la situación de Theodore y ésta le resumió rápidamente la visita.

– He vistos las cicatrices de Nott y Malfoy antes – Hermione le miró intensamente – En Marcus Flint. Tenía las mismas cicatrices de varita y cuchillo en brazos y piernas, y alguna que otra marca de latigazos en la espalda. No sabía si las tenía de antes de entrar Azkaban o no, pero después de lo que he visto hoy, no me cabe duda de que se las hicieron aquí.

Algo en la cabeza de Hermione hizo clic.

– Blaise Zabini.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

Holi, soy yo, he vuelto :D

Bueno, bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Ya salió nuestro Theo, tuvo su primer encuentro con Luna. Draco está siendo tratado, Hermione se siente fatal por todo lo que están viviendo, ¿qué creen que harán ahora? ¿conseguirá Ginny los permisos? ¿Y Blaise que pasa con él? ¡Teorías!

No tengo mucho más tiempo porque son casi las dos y media de la madrugada, me caigo de sueño y mañana se madruga para trabajar :(

Gracias por el apoyo inmenso, estoy super feliz de que estén disfrutando de la trama ¡awww! (L)

¡GRACIAS!

Eishel Panakos.

PD: sí, lo de los latigazos fue porque me acordé de la película El Conde de Montecristo, ¡qué me encanta! (L)


End file.
